Beginnings
by The Emerald Shapeshifter
Summary: [Third in the Alive series] First, Azmeth speaks to it. Then, it speaks to Xylene.


**Beginnings**

**A Ben 10 Fanfiction**

* * *

Well, another 'the Omnitrix is alive!' things. Duh. I'm on a roll with these!

This takes place even before Ben got the Omnitrix. How Azmeth talks to his creation, how Xylene talks to it, and how it finally winds up...with Ben.

_Remember: Azmeth is still in his bio-suit. And Myaxx has no clue he was a Galvan in the movie, so..._

* * *

Azmeth gripped the gene splicer in both of his massive hands, which were now shaking violently. The robotic droid was so close to a breakthrough with his greatest creation, one that had taken many years of his life to build and design. Not that anyone cares. No one would. 

The small device he held in his hands would determine the future of the galaxy; possibly even the universe as a whole. It looked like a small rim of treated metal, wired as the rim of a smaller piece of glass. The glass had a green tint to it, but that wasn't a surprise—his favorite color was green.

Just a few steps, he thought. It could be finished.

This was for the best. Long ago, he had finished the basic structure of the watch he had yet to name. It was large for a typical watch, even by most aliens' standards, but that was because this was no ordinary watch. No, this was much, much more.

The DNA Absorption Program worked perfectly. To test it, he picked out several alien beings to put their DNA into the large watch—a Pyronite, a Petrosapien (just in time, too, for their home world was soon destroyed), a Kineceleran, a Tetramand, a Lepidopteran, and a Galvanic Mechomorph. That made six; he wanted three more to make nine. So, heading to respective planets, he had enlisted help to capture and incapacitate the animal or dangerous beings, like the Pisccis Volann, the Vulpimancer, and the Ectonurite. His own DNA—unknown to anyone else, the DNA of a Galvan—was added as well. He had also engraved his DNA signature onto the back of the watch.

The first true test was an ultimate failure, he had to put it bluntly. He had selected a single test subject to try on the watch—his assistant, a Chimera Sui Generis. She had been ordered to transform into a Galvan, but she had turned into a horrid amalgamation of the intended Galvan and a Petrosapien. Then, finally removing the watch and noticing its resistance to removal (which greatly pleased Azmeth), he spent the next revolutions (at least a year) creating and preparing a gene splicer to prevent this.

It was now ready.

"Are you done yet?" the low, un-feminine voice of his assistant reached his ears, bringing him out of his musings. "The Council is coming by soon to retrieve the watch, and you haven't even finished yet!"

"I am done, Myaxx," Azmeth answered. "Now, quiet down, and put it on."

So Myaxx faithfully tried on the watch, noting as it clamped onto her right wrist. Azmeth had nullified the DNA absorption so it wouldn't add her DNA to it. "So...what are you gonna name it?"

"I am not sure. A name will come."

So, without waiting for the order, Myaxx transformed into a Galvan. The green light slowly died down, and the droid held his breath...

A success!

It had worked. She had successfully become a true Galvan. "How do you feel?" he asked her.

"Different," was her answer. "Like I'm me, but also someone else."

"What about your brain activity?" Azmeth said. "Tell me."

A smile appeared on Myaxx's face. "I'm a Galvan. I know things I never used to."

Azmeth smiled, manually deactivating the watch. He inserted a code that would 'nullify' it, and allow him to remove it from her arm.

"Go," he ordered. "Contact Xylene. Tell her it is ready. We shall rendezvous with her ship outside of the particle matrix absorption zone."

Myaxx nodded (and scoffed) and sprinted off. Azmeth groaned in distaste; his assistant always had a saucy attitude. But he did nothing more and turned his attention to his new creation, which was clamped to a table with high-powered clamps. It seemed to stare at him innocently. He had created a negation program that prevented it from being able to attach to the person which it already had the DNA of. It wouldn't be able to work with him; but he was still worried about Myaxx taking it.

"How do you feel?" Azmeth quietly asked the watch. "Tell me. Speak, my creation."

There was a long pause. Then; _"New. Well. What, may I ask, is my purpose in this life?"_

Azmeth smiled. He was right—it did have a mind of its own. "To create peace in the universe, my creation." He paused. "And what are you?"

There was a very long pause.

"_I am the Omnitrix."_

Azmeth smiled. It was fitting.

"Tell Xylene it is ready," he repeated, yelling to Myaxx. "Tell her the _Omnitrix_ is ready."

Myaxx returned, but Azmeth was gone. She approached the watch on the table.

"Sorry about this," she said quietly. She grabbed a pinpoint laser in her deft fingers, and leaned next to the watch.

It let out a high-pitched whistle as it tried to open. She winced. Azmeth would be back soon, so she had to hurry.

"That jerk doesn't give me enough credit," she murmured, erasing Azmeth's DNA signature and putting in her own. "This is for his own good. Otherwise, his big head will explode."

Was it just her, or did the watch laugh?

She leaned back, and the Omnitrix stopped making noise. Did it feel the pain of the laser? Could it feel the pain of the laser?

Was it mad at her?

* * *

Xylene arrived prompt to retrieve the device. She saw the small, circular ship belonging to the fabled Azmeth waiting for her, and she boarded. 

"Azmeth," she muttered, bowing respectfully to his assistant Myaxx and the (large) creator himself. "I trust I am not late?"

Azmeth shook his head silently. He beckoned for her to follow, and she did.

There, floating in the center of the room, was a small watch-like device. She gaped at it. She sensed power within that thing—the Omni Energy.

"Did you finally name it?" Myaxx asked her boss. Xylene gazed over to see Azmeth nodding.

"It named itself," he said, his deep voice echoing. "It is called the Omnitrix."

Xylene paused. "It named itself? What do you mean?"

Azmeth seemed to smile. He chuckled and said, "You will see soon."

The Omnitrix was lowered into a small container and given to Xylene. She took it carefully; it vibrated in her hands. "I shall deliver it to the Council."

Azmeth said nothing more as he turned away and left the room, almost sad to see his creation go. He knew he fulfilled his life's dream, but at the same time, he was still upset. He would never get to see what the Omnitrix could really do. He knew, but he rarely saw himself. He knew now, that he would never again speak to his creation.

It was then that he remembered the last program he had downloaded into the watch. _Wait for the right creature. Only the most worthy may use the Omnitrix._

He knew it would obey.

* * *

_Where are you taking me?_

Xylene started at a voice filler her head—it was a deep male's voice, but none of anyone she knew.

_Who are you?_

Subconsciously, she answered, _I am Xylene. I have been ordered to deliver the Omnitrix to the Council._

_So, you are taking me away?_

"Me?" she repeated out loud. She rushed to the holding chambers, and peered at the watch floating in the metal cylinder, bathed in green light. "You talk?"

_They speak,_ the voice said. _They wonder._

She eyed the watch. "Who?"

_Aliens,_ it answered.

_Was this what Azmeth meant?_ Xylene silently wondered.

Then, the voice spoke, this time, very quickly. _Evil. It comes._

Suddenly, a blast rocked the ship. She ran to the bridge, and gaped at the ship she saw on the screens.

Vilgax. He had found them.

The last thing she remembered was containing the Omnitrix in a probe, one thought in mind: _Get it to Earth. Max..._

Then, all went black.

* * *

_Light poured from its containment. The shaking had stopped, and it found itself looking into the face of a creature it had never seen before. It quickly scanned him, becoming surprised in its restricted programming._

He is the one.

"A watch?"_ the thing said. _"What's a watch doing in outer space?"

_And, with that said, the thing reached a limb out towards it. That thing in the comet that was seen._

_Then, loyal to its creator, the thing opened, the face lifting off, an unknown force propelling it into the air and attaching it to the limb of the creature._

He was the one.

* * *

Finally!! I'm done! Not the best, but I liked it.

Hope you liked it! I tried to make it as accurate as I could. Maybe I'll do a sequel about during Secret of the Omnitrix, where...eh, you'll find out!


End file.
